


Geek Mating Rituals

by shanachie



Series: Spike's Girl [3]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Language, Spike being Spike, Spoilers: my series, vague for the show Warnings: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five dates Spike and Kelsey have had over the years and 1 Kelsey refuses to agree to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date One: Coffee and a Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Pulling open the door to the little independent coffee shop that Kelsey had named in her return email, Spike glanced around, trying to locate the red-headed woman from the comic shop. He frowned when he didn’t see anyone with her vivid shade. Figuring he’d beaten her to the shop, he headed towards the counter. He’d order his coffee and send her a text to let her know he was here. As he was waiting in line, he got an answer to his _I’m here and waiting_ text. Turning around, he scanned the shop again. _Where?_

 _I’m waving at you,_ came the reply.

Another spin brought into his view a waving hand and he stepped out of line, heading towards the woman. As he drew closer, he realized why he hadn’t recognized her before. The red hair was gone and now the curls were a bright turquoise, streaked with a darker blue. “I like the new look,” he commented. “I didn’t recognize you.”

“Subject to change without notice,” she warned, tugging on a lock. She closed the laptop in front of her and smiled at him. “Sorry, I didn’t think to warn you.”

“That’s okay.” Spike indicated the laptop. “Working on… the next issue?”

“I don’t talk about my work,” Kelsey answered. “You gonna get a coffee?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” He headed back to the line and since it was shorter now, it took him just a few minutes to get a cup and rejoin her.

For a few minutes, they stared awkwardly at each other. “You wanted to ask me, talk to me about _In Blue_ ,” she finally said.

Spike waved at the laptop. “You said you didn’t talk about your work.”

“I don’t talk about future and present work. Past is fair game. Except aliens. I don’t talk about the aliens.”

He grinned. “You know that only makes me want to ask about the aliens.”

Kelsey grinned back at him. “Not on the first date.” She propped her chin up on her hand. “So. Spike? Why Spike? You can’t tell me that’s what your mother named you.”

He laughed. “Why does everyone focus on that first?”

“Because it sounds like the name of a kid’s dinosaur, not a…” Her green eyes roamed over him. Her grin turned flirtatious. “Well, not you.”

Spike felt his face heat up at her words. Kelsey was a bit more blatant than he was used to, but he wasn’t sure he didn’t want to get used to it. It was different than the way the team treated him, less little brother, and more… He shook his head, realizing he hadn’t really answered her question. “My training officer gave me the nickname,” he explained. “When I joined the force, my hair was spiked and…” he shrugged.

“Hence Spike,” she finished. “So. What is your real name?” She smiled at him. “You know _my_ secret.”

“Ah. Michelangelo,” he admitted. “My parents are…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m the first generation born here. I think I got away easy though. My sisters’ names are worse.”

Kelsey took a sip of her coffee as she considered his comment, making a face when she realized it was cold. “That’s… really…”

Spike realized she was as nervous as he was. “Why don’t I get you a new cup of coffee? And we can… walk? Or… do you have something else you’d like to ask? Or we can talk about _In Blue_?”

“I’d like the coffee. And then yeah,” she smiled. “A walk sounds nice.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Spike bounced to his feet, heading towards the line before turning back. “What do you want?”

“Carmel Macchiato, extra shot of espresso with extra Carmel drizzle,” Kelsey rattled off her coffee order.

By the time Spike returned with her order and a fresh cup for himself, Kelsey had packed up her laptop and cleaned up the table she’d been sitting at. “Were you working here for a while before I got here?” he asked, seeing the amount of trash she threw away.

“Ah. Yeah,” she admitted. “Every so often I like to get out of Sanctuary and work.”

“Sanctuary?” he asked, offering to take her bag.

Kelsey shook him off. “Nobody sees Sanctuary.” She smiled as he held the door open for her. “Should I get used to that?”

“Maybe?” he hazarded.

“I like it, but I’m not an invalid.”

“Noted.” He motioned in either direction. “Which way?”

Kelsey hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder and began walking in a direction, aimlessly wandering. “You said you were SRU? What do you do?”

Spike’s eyes lit up as he began to describe his work for the SRU and Babycakes. Kelsey smiled as he became more animated.


	2. Date Two: Dinner and…

Kelsey waved Spike inside after she opened the door, rolling her eyes as she continued talking on the phone. “I’m a big girl,” she was saying. “I _am_ capable of taking care of myself.” She rolled her eyes again as the person on the other end replied. “Fine.” She took the phone away from her ear, pressing the speaker icon. “Spike,” she called the SRU constable back from where he’d been setting things in the kitchen. “Could you come reassure my brother that you aren’t a crazy ass stalker?”

“His name is _Spike_?!” the voice on the other end squawked.

“It’s a nickname, dumbass,” Kelsey said with yet another eye roll.

By that time, Spike had rejoined her, motioning towards the phone. She held it out and he shook his head. “What?” the voice asked. “Does he not want to talk to me?”

“Well, you’re being an ass, Danbo,” she pointed out. “I don’t want to talk to you and I’m related to you.”

“Wait,” Spike commented. “He’s making fun of my name? And his name is Danbo?”

“Kel, he sounds like a dweeb,” Dan commented.

“And on that note… I have a date, _Daniel_ , so I’m saying good night,” Kelsey told him. She clicked off, softly tossing the phone onto the nearby end table. “Sorry.”

“Should I ask?” Spike wanted to know as she purposely left the phone on the table and headed back towards the kitchen.

“My _brother_ decided that he needed to check up on me today. But his version of checking up involves persistent grilling and asking why I won’t give him your full name so he can run an in depth background check,” she explained.

“How? Your brother can run a background check?”

Kelsey poked through the bag of groceries that Spike had set on the counter, pulling out the fresh vegetables and homemade pasta then setting them aside to hunt for a pot. “I told you the reason I started _In Blue_ was because I had a cop in my life. Daniel’s the cop.”

“You started an entire comic book series because your brother is a cop?”

Kelsey shrugged as she got to her feet. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

He laughed. “That’s got to be the weirdest reason for starting a comic book I’ve ever heard.”

She made a face. “Thanks.” Handing him the pot, she said, “So what is this that you’re making?”

“One pot pasta,” he explained. “Ma taught me how to make these so I wouldn’t starve.”

Kelsey boosted herself up onto the counter. “From everything you’ve told me about your ma, I’m pretty sure that’s the _last_ thing that would would happen. She sounds like she’d feed you from daybreak to midnight.”

Spike grinned. “True, but, well.” He shrugged. “I have no idea what her reasoning was, but I can cook this.”

She waved a hand at the kitchen. “Have at it then. And no worries about the mess. One thing I am willing to allow is clean up help. Doreen will be in tomorrow morning and she’d probably be thrilled to find the kitchen a mess. She tells me constantly that I need to eat something other than frozen meals and take out.”

“Don’t know how to cook?” Spike asked as he hunted around and finally located a knife and cutting board.

“Oh, I know how. But why should I cook for just me?” 

“This should make you leftovers,” Spike told her. “So you can eat for a couple of days.” He glanced up at her as he paused in his cutting. “Italians don’t know how to make small meals.”

For a few minutes, Kelsey just watched as Spike confidently cut up vegetables and tossed things into the pot. It seemed to her that he was adding random things, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Finally he reached around her, rinsing his hands off. “That’s it?” she asked.

“It just needs to cook,” he answered.

Kelsey grabbed his shirt as he moved away from her. Drawing him back towards her, she pulled him close, and slid her fingers into his hair. Spike braced his hands on either side of her hips as their lips met. When he drew back, she said, “Hello by the way.”

Spike grinned in reply. “Hi.”

She indicated the hallway where she’d left the phone. “Sorry about…”

“It’s not like I haven’t had an untimely phone call in the middle of one of our dates,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, but your phone calls are more like ‘we need you at work’ rather than my brother being an ass.”

“Trust me. As soon as I tell Ma about you, I’ll be getting all sorts of phone calls about when is she going to meet you.”

“Spike! I thought you were telling her last week!”

“It’s not that easy,” he responded. “I can’t just drop on her that I’m seeing someone.”

Kelsey glared at him. “Fine. Then I’ll just keep my news to myself.” She wiggled around until he backed away, hopping off the counter.

“Aw, Kel, don’t be like that,” he protested as she flounced out of the room.

“I’m going to find something to do for the evening,” she called back.

“For both of us? Or just you?” he asked, glancing at the pot and deciding it would be fine if left alone for a few minutes. Following her from the room, he located her in the living room.

When he found her, Kelsey was lying almost prone on the floor with her head in a cabinet. A minute later she pulled back, revealing a slew of board and video games. “I’m not that annoyed with you,” she commented.

Spike knelt down beside her, sliding his fingers into her currently orange curls and using his hold to pull her towards him. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, brushing his lips across hers.

She frowned at him, almost cross eyed as she tried to meet his gaze. “Weren’t you cooking?”

“The pasta!” he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He headed back towards the kitchen. “Finish whatever you were deciding and I’ll finish dinner.”

“Movie or game?” she called after him.

“TV show and then game after dinner?” he suggested in return.

“Sounds good.” Kelsey pulled a DVD from the pile they’d left next to the television the last time they’d had a night in and got it set up so everything was ready when Spike returned a few minutes later with two heaping bowls of pasta.

Taking one, she settled on the couch, relaxing as he joined her.

 

_The idea behind Spike’s[cooking presentation comes from here (and with help from a writer friend)](http://www.buzzfeed.com/emofly/one-pot-pastas#.uhAvnqAqV). I haven’t tried any, but they sure look good!_

_I promise not to leave you hanging about Kelsey’s news. It will come up again but not in date three._


	3. Date Three: Sushi

“I’m not sure how you talked me into _raw_ fish,” Spike commented as he followed Kelsey into the restaurant. “I mean… food is supposed to be cooked.”

Kelsey smiled over her shoulder at him, tossing her hair--purple this week--over the shoulder when she turned back around. “I think you’ll be surprised,” she commented as they reached the hostess stand.

“Miss Tellers,” the hostess greeted Kelsey when she saw the comic writer. Her eyes flicked to Spike. “Mr. Tellers will be joining you?” she asked.

“Not tonight,” Kelsey answered. “This is my boyfriend, Spike Scarlatti. I thought he might enjoy trying your dad’s rolls. Spike, this is Sakamae Moriwaka. Her sister and my brother went to school together, but we can’t break her of calling us Miss and Mister.”

Spike smiled at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moriwaka,” he said.

The girl giggled before turning to Kelsey. “Menus?”

“No. Please have your father send us a sampler to start,” Kelsey answered. “And…” she paused. “Spike, are you on call tonight?”

“Nope. Why?”

“Add a bottle of sake,” Kelsey added with a smile.

Spike moved around the table after holding Kelsey’s chair for her. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asked.

“Nope,” she told him. She leaned on her hand as she looked at him. “But sushi and sake always seem perfect to me.”

Before he could respond, a platter appeared in front of them. Kelsey sat back as Sakamae appeared behind the waitress, a bottle of sake and two cups in her hands. She presented it to Kelsey, who nodded, before pouring it for the two of them.

Spike picked up one of the chopsticks and poked at the food in front of him. For a few minutes, he just continued to poke at the food, obviously not willing to try any of it. “It’s not all raw fish,” Kelsey assured him, “but I’m not telling you which isn’t because I want you to try it.”

“Well, it looks pretty, I’ll give you that,” Spike admitted. “Is this something you do often?”

Kelsey gave a one shouldered shrug. “I wouldn’t say often. But since we know the Moriwaka family, it was a place to hang out when we were in school. We even learned how to make some of the simpler rolls.”

“So what do we have here?”

Picking up her own chopsticks, Kelsey pointed at each roll as she named them. “Vegetable roll, New York roll, dragon roll, Hawaiian roll, caterpillar roll, futomaki, California roll, spicy tuna roll, salmon roll, and rainbow roll.”

Much less easily, Spike attempted to pick up a roll, making a face as it collapsed and tumbled back onto the platter. Kelsey covered her face with her free hand as she giggled. Elegantly she picked up her own roll, popping it in her mouth. “Show off,” Spike muttered.

Picking up another roll, she offered it to him. “Here.”

“I can feed myself,” he grumbled, attempting to skewer a second roll.

Kelsey grinned as he once again bobbled the roll. He glared at her. “Would you like me to help?” she asked after watching him for a minute.

“You’re having too much fun laughing at me,” he accused. Reaching out, he snagged a roll with his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

She was still smiling at him when a voice behind her said, “Spike?”

Spike looked up from their meal, almost choking on the roll he had been chewing as he attempted to swallow it almost whole. “Jules,” he gasped out once he’d cleared his throat.

When Kelsey turned around to see who was behind her, she found a petite, dark haired woman staring at the two of them. Since Spike didn’t seem able to do anything other than gape at the other woman, she twisted around in her chair and held her hand out. “Hello. I’m Kelsey Tellers.”

The woman smiled in response. “Jules Callaghan. I work with Spike.”

“Jules Callaghan of the infamous Team One?” Kelsey asked in return, causing a grin to break out on Jules’s face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Should I be worried?” Jules asked as she indicated a chair, motioning she’d bring it to their table.

Kelsey nodded, agreeing she should join them. “Not personally or professionally. Spike’s talked about you.”

Jules cut her eyes towards Spike at Kelsey’s words. “He’s talked about me? He hasn’t mentioned you.”

“I feel slighted, Spike,” Kelsey teased. She grinned, taking the sting out of her words.

“Because I wanted to keep you away from the yahoos that are my team?” Spike asked.

Jules laughed at his description of their team. “Are you including me in that description?”

“At the moment…” Spike trailed off as he grinned at Jules.

Jules shoved at Spike’s shoulder good-naturedly. “Well, if that’s the way you’re going to be. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“It was nice to meet you, Jules,” Kelsey said politely.

“It was nice to meet you also, Kelsey. I hope to see you again.”

Kelsey smiled at Spike once Jules had departed. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Spike groaned. “I’m going to hear about that tomorrow.”

Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Well, that’s tomorrow. Why don’t you worry about finishing dinner right now?”

“How mad are you going to be if I eat with my fingers?”

 

[This is the link we used to look up the sushi rolls, but it doesn’t seem to be working right now. Sorry!](http://www.rantlifestyle.com/2013/11/14/20-best-sushi-rolls)


	4. Date Four: The Fandom Event

"I'm not sure about this," Lou commented as he followed Spike into the convention center.

"I told you, buddy," Spike said. "She's going to be thrilled to see us."

"You maybe. She doesn't even know me."

"It'll be fine," Spike assured the younger bomb tech.

Lou just shook his head as he followed his friend through the crowd. Spike was clearly aiming for a specific destination and didn't let himself get distracted by the multitude of... well everything around them. Lou could barely think with the roar of voices that invaded the hall, ebbing and swelling as they walked. Vendors yelled and called, attempting to draw people in and then raising and lowering their voices as they bartered once they'd snared them.

Elsewhere lights flashed and glinted, making Lou think at first that someone had tossed a flash bang into the mix.

Spike ignored all of this chaos though, heading towards a section where a huge banner proclaimed _TODAY ONLY_. The area was still roped off, but Spike snagged one of the convention workers (at least that's who Lou assumed the pimply teen was) and spoke urgently to him in a low voice. A minute later they were being ushered under the rope, accompanied by fugitive looks. "If you aren't who you say you are, I am in so much trouble," the teen warned.

"Just take us to Kells and you'll see," Spike promised.

The teen shook his head but pulled the curtain aside and motioned them through, revealing the group gathered behind it.

Spike made an immediate beeline towards a rainbow haired girl who was perched on top of one of the tables. She appeared to be in the middle of describing something as her hands arched up into the air. The man she was speaking to nodded, then nudged her knee as Spike reached the end of their table with Lou and the teen close behind. Lou was just in time to hear her exclaim, "Spike!" as she caught sight of his friend.

"Surprise," Spike replied. He grinned as she practically threw herself into his arms. "See, Lou, I told ya she wouldn't be mad."

The teen apparently decided he hadn't done the wrong thing by escorting the two men in and hurried away to other duties.

"This is Spike?" her companion asked as he got to his feet. He held out his hand. "Mind if I take some pictures before you leave?"

Spike looked confused as he shook the man's hand. "Um. Why?"

"I haven't told him yet,” Kelsey grumbled. She waved her hand at the man before explaining, “Spike, this is Liam. He does most of the artwork for _In Blue_. And I'll explain that question later. Who's your friend?"

"Lou, this is Kells Battle. Kel, my best friend on SRU, Lewis Young," Spike introduced them proudly.

"Kel or Kelsey is fine," Kelsey said with a smile as she shook Lou's hand. The younger man still looked a bit shocked to be speaking so casually with the comic book writer. Turning back to Spike, she said, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," Spike answered.

"I thought you had to work today," Kelsey argued.

"Turns out we don't," Spike told her. "And I wanted to see you."

"I have to stay here until close." Kelsey tipped her wrist over, looking at the watch on the underside. "And in about twenty minutes I have to start signing."

"They could be our runners," Liam volunteered.

"Sure," Spike agreed as Lou asked suspiciously, "What's a runner?"

Kelsey's answering grin was downright evil and Lou began to see Spike's attraction to the woman. "Basically you sit behind us when we're at the tables and if we need anything you 'run' and get it."

"Anything?" Lou asked.

"Mostly food, drinks, pens," Liam assured him. "We're not stressful. And our food and drink is comped. Within reason."

"Which is why we have a cooler of water." Kelsey lifted the tablecloth to reveal the cooler in question.

"Problem?" Spike asked.

"One of the vendors last year decided that reason was one drink all day. Kelsey got a little... annoyed."

"Spike has heard me swear, Liam. I called him a fucking bastard just say it like it is. And that was probably the nicest thing I called him."

Lou blinked at hearing the rainbow haired, innocent looking woman swear so easily. Spike just laughed. "Mouth like a cop," he said with a grin.

"Gee I wonder why." Kelsey gestured to the comics and cells on the table in front of them.

"I think it has more to do with who you hang out with," Spike teased.

"Damn, guess we have to break up," she shot back, turning to a promoter as the man joined them. "I know. It's about that time, Alan."

"Your friends are going to need to leave, Ms. Battle," the man said as he nodded in response to her comment.

"Actually is it okay if they stay as Liam and my runners?" Kelsey asked. "It'll free people up for some other places."

"They haven't been cleared," Alan protested.

"Personal runners don't have to be," Kelsey reminded him.

Spike dug his wallet out of his pocket, flipping it open and showing the man his SRU ID. "Does this make a difference?" he asked.

Alan nodded. "Fine. You're responsible for them."

Kelsey grumbled after Alan had stalked away. "It's our last year dealing with him, Kells," Liam commented in response to her muttered words.

"Yippee skippy." She smiled at Spike and Lou. "Thanks for that. I know we kinda forced you into it."

Spike leaned over to kiss her. "It's fine. Just don't be too mean."

Liam clapped his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you where to get chairs for the two of you."

Lou stared awkwardly at her for a minute then indicated her hair. "I wasn’t expecting the uh rainbow."

Kelsey laughed, shaking her curls. "This is a little wild even for me. I always do something spectacular for the convention though. Last year it was fireworks."

Spike and Liam returned as another promoter joined them. Kelsey smiled at this one. “Good morning, Peter,” she greeted him. “How many VIPs today?”

“Just four. Three with escorts,” Peter answered.

“Minors?” Liam asked. “Or disabled?”

“Two minors. One disabled,” was the quick reply.

“Give us a minute and then have them brought back,” Kelsey said.

“What’s a VIP?” Spike asked as they finished setting up the chairs.

Kelsey was bent over one of the pages that had been spread on the table so Liam answered, “Before the crowds inundate us, we spend some time with what we’ve named VIPs. Children of officers, sometimes officers who’ve been injured in the line of duty. Not always police related, but most of the time.”

“That’s cool,” Spike said as he noticed some people approaching the table. “I think your VIPs are coming.”

The first one to reach the table was a tow-headed girl, who had a huge smile as she noticed Kelsey sitting at the table. “Mom, look. Kells is a girl!” she exclaimed.

Kelsey grinned at the girl’s words, tapping the book in front of them. “Do you like _In Blue_?” she asked.

“My daddy’s a cop like Damien,” the little girl confided.

“That’s pretty neat,” Kelsey said. She picked up a book and a Sharpie. “What’s your name?” she asked. The girl’s eyes widened as she realized that Kelsey was going to sign a book just for her.

“Oh, Ms. Battle, we don’t…” the mother started to protest. She fidgeted as Kelsey just waited patiently.

“Mom, please?” the girl asked. “I won’t ask for anything else today.” She looked towards Kelsey. “My name’s Megan.”

“Part of being a VIP includes a signed book or comic,” Kelsey assured the mother. She grinned at Megan as she wrote on the book. “So I’ll tell you a secret. I wrote _In Blue_ for my brother, but I’ve started adding new characters. If you keep reading, you’ll soon see some SRU constables. And maybe some other characters.”

From behind her came a sharp gasp as Spike registered her words and Kelsey grinned. Megan bounced on her toes. “I can’t wait,” she said. “I save my allowance and buy the comics when they come out each month.”

“That’s awesome,” Kelsey told her. She passed the book to Liam and smiled at Megan one last time. “I hope your daddy stays safe on the streets.” As Megan moved down and the next person stepped up to the table, she looked over her shoulder at Spike. “Surprise.”


	5. Date Five: Being Sciency

_You don’t have to read the Outtake first, but it might make more sense if you do, because Spike refers briefly to it in this chapter._

_[This is a link to the Outtake if you want to read it before reading the chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4463240) _

 

Spike let himself into Kelsey’s apartment, dropping his keys on her table and toeing off his shoes as soon as he was in the door. “Honey,” he called. “I’m home.”

“Don’t you ‘honey’ me,” Kelsey said as she met him in the hallway. “I thought you were going to be here earlier.”

“Well, I would have been, but you called while I was still in the locker room so my team decided to question me about who was on the phone,” Spike told her.

“Aw, did the great Spike Scarlatti have trouble with answering a few questions?” Kelsey teased.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, smiling against her lips as she leaned into him and deepened the kiss. “Considering I still don’t want to tell all of them about you,” he commented as they separated.

Kelsey slipped her fingers under his t-shirt, running the tips of her fingers across his skin. “I’m not sure why not, but I guess I understand.”

“Why would I want you to meet my crazy team?” Spike questioned. “It would chase you away.”

She laughed. “Yeah. I don’t think so. If your crazy didn’t chase me away, I don’t think your team’s would.”

Spike grinned at her, nudging her towards the kitchen. “Let’s ignore that. Did you get everything we need?”

“Yup. Absolutely.” Kelsey waved at the counter where an array of items were spread out.

The SRU bomb tech headed towards the ingredients, but detoured when he noticed a comic sitting on the table. “Is this the new issue?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Kelsey answered, “Oh. Yeah. I just got it. It’ll hit stores on Wednesday. It’s the first one Boomer appears in.”

“Really?” Spike picked up the comic and began flipping through it. “Awesome. Although I’m still not sure why you named him Boomer.”

“Are you kidding? He stops things from blowing up for a living and you wonder why his nickname is ‘Boomer’?” Kelsey carried the ingredients from the counter to the table, making several trips until everything was on the table. “So. Ice cream?” she asked.

Spike grinned in response to her question and reached for the bags, saying, “Did you want to attempt making a flavor or stick with vanilla to start?”

“Let’s try vanilla and if it works well, we’ll try the flavor next time.”

He put the comic up where it’d be out of the way. For a few minutes, they worked in silence, passing the ingredients back and forth as Spike measured out the half and half, vanilla, and sugar into one bag, before sealing it. He added that bag to the larger bag and then dumped rock salt in. “It needs ice.”

Kelsey carried it over to the freezer and dumped ice in from the bucket she kept in there. “Now what?”

“Now we squeeze it until we have ice cream,” Spike answered.

Kelsey hopped up onto the counter, squeezing the bag Spike handed her until her hands got too cold and then handing the bag off to Spike and letting him continue to squeeze the bag. 

She giggled when he stepped closer and she was able to put her hands against his skin, causing him to jump at the coldness. “Hey!” he yelped.

“Is it ready yet?” she asked, thumping her heels against the cabinet door.

Spike tilted the bag, checking it. “Yup, looks good to me.” Opening the outer bag, he dumped it into the sink carefully keeping the smaller bag from following. Reaching around her, he grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and scooped some of the ice cream out of the second bag, holding it out to her. “How’s it taste?”

“Best ice cream I’ve ever had.” She took the second bite he offered, then leaned forward and kissed him after he’d taken a bite. “Nope. _That’s_ that best ice cream I’ve ever tasted.”

_[This is the recipe that I consulted when figuring out how they made ice cream. I haven’t tried it yet. This is not the original recipe... but for some reason the original one goes to a CAKE recipe. I do not know... internet fail.](http://www.wikihow.com/Make-Ice-Cream-with-a-Bag) _


	6. The Date That Didn’t Happen--Amusement Park

“What do you mean no?” Spike was asking as he entered the Barn. He waved at Winnie as he passed the desk, juggling his gym bag as he tried to balance his phone, complete the wave, and not drop anything. Winnie stifled her grin as he did almost drop the bag, but managed to hold onto his phone. “No, I am not making an idiot of myself,” he insisted into the phone.

Winnie grinned broadly at that, motioning towards the briefing room. “Team’s already in there, Scarlatti,” she informed him.

“I gotta go, Kel,” Spike said. He whispered softly in Italian before hanging up. “Good morning, Winnie,” he said before heading for the briefing room.

 

Winnie could hear the team joking around in the gym as they waited for a call. It had been a quiet morning so far; the team hanging around the Barn as they waited. She was about to get up and see if they were ordering in for lunch when she noticed someone walking towards the desk.

The first thing that caught her attention was the long aqua hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Winnie skimmed her gaze down the young woman, taking in the comic themed t-shirt and ripped jeans; not artfully torn, but as if they had seen better days. Her feet were clad in sandals, which peeked out from the hems of her jeans; brightly painted toes and a silver toe ring winking cheerfully as she walked.

“Can I help you?” Winnie asked as the woman reached the desk.

“I’m looking for Spike Scarlatti,” the woman answered.

“Spike’s in the gym,” Winnie answered. “He should be…” before she could finish the man in question walked out with Lou and Wordy.

“Kelsey.” Spike picked up his pace, wrapping his arms around the woman when he got to her. “What are you doing here?”

Kelsey pressed a kiss to his cheek then answered, “It’s Wednesday.”

“Why is that an answer?” Lou asked as Kelsey handed a paper bag to Spike.

“New comic day,” Spike answered as he opened the bag and peered inside.

“You’re a comic geek?” Wordy questioned. “I mean I know Spike is, but _you’re_ a comic geek?”

Spike and Kelsey both laughed. “She is _such_ a comic geek. Redefines comic geek,” Spike said.

Wordy looked confused at their laughter and Spike’s words so Kelsey explained, “I’m a comic writer. I brought Spike the newest issue of the comic I write for.”

“Is this to make up for telling me no this morning?” Spike asked before Wordy could ask her more about being a comic writer. He continued to dig through the bag as he spoke, “Because I’ll let you change your mind.”

“The answer is still no, Spike,” Kelsey answered. “I categorically refuse. I’m not doing it.”

Lou’s eyes widened at her response. “Is this a conversation we should be listening to?”

Kelsey and Spike rolled their eyes almost in unison. “It’s fine, Lou,” Kelsey said as Spike shook his head. “Spike is trying to convince me to go to Wonderland this weekend for our date. I keep refusing. Apparently he thinks if he keeps _asking_ , I’ll eventually say yes instead of no.”

“You object to adrenaline filled fun?” Wordy questioned.

“I object to motion sickness,” Kelsey answered. “And I’d think you’d get enough of adrenaline fun at work.” She fixed a fierce gaze on him. “Pick. Something. Else.”

“It’s my turn,” Spike pointed out.

“I still have veto power and I’m using it for this,” Kelsey argued.

Wordy grinned at the sight of the two facing off. “Isn’t there something you can agree on?” he asked.

“Spike is just being stubborn,” Kelsey insisted.

“And you aren’t?” Spike asked in response.

Whatever Kelsey was going to say in reply to that was drowned out as the alarm sounded. Wordy and Lou scrambled, heading to the gear room as Winnie hit the intercom to announce, “Team One Hot Call. Team One Hot Call.”

“I have to…” Spike pointed towards the direction the other two had taken.

“I know.” Kelsey moved so she could press a kiss to his cheek, telling him, “Be careful.”

“Always.” Spike waved as he hurried after his teammates, turning to wave before he disappeared into the gear room.

Kelsey turned back to Winnie as the rest of the team hurried past them, headed towards the back room to gear up. “I’m Kelsey by the way.”

“Winnie,” the dispatcher offered.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kelsey answered. “I guess I’ll find my way out.”

“Might want to wait a minute or two, they’ll be rushing out of the garage in a few minutes. Don’t want to get caught in that,” Winnie suggested.

“Okay. I will.” She leaned on the desk to wait.

“So.” Winnie looked up at her. “You’re Spike’s girlfriend? And you write comics?”

Kelsey grinned. “What do you want to know?”

As the team hurried out past them, Winnie and Kelsey exchanged questions and answers until Winnie had to start feeding Team One information on their call. Then Kelsey waved, heading out to finish her day.

 

[Canada’s Wonderland](https://www.canadaswonderland.com)


End file.
